Spectacular, Spectacular
by p. kit
Summary: Bella's love for Edward gets her into a little more than she bargained for. The whole gang is excited for the school musical. BxE


**DISCLAIMER: I own Twilight _and _Moulin Rouge; an Aston Martin, la Suisse, and a timeshare on the moon; Oh look! The men with the pretty white coats are here with my jacket. They say it's time to take my medication again. **

_Prologue:_

_Never Knew I Could Feel Like This _

I was floating on air as I let peace and comfort envelop every fiber of my being. I sat next to Edward with his strong arms wrapped gently around me. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire as he rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand. I wished that I could stay absorbed in that moment forever, but as I looked into the liquid topaz eyes of my angel, I saw a spark in them, a glimmer that could only mean I was about to be dazzled. And, of course, I willingly went to him, as a moth to a flame, but my lips were denied as he brushed my cheek to whisper in my ear, «Join me at the piano, my love?» Before my brain had time to process his request and formulate a coherent response, I found myself seated next to Edward on that black wooden bench.

I glanced at him to find his beautiful topaz eyes gazing down into my own brown ones. Barely a whisper, my voice made its appearance, «Play for me?» My question surprised me, but I was even more surprised when he began to hum. I couldn't place the song in my head until my angel began to sing, «Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you,» My heart swooned at those words and then froze when he whispered, «Sing.» My heart sped up rapidly at that one word, but I could not deny him as I saw the topaz ignite in his eyes. I felt, more than heard, myself whisper in response, «I love you...» My mind begged for me to stop, but my heart demanded I do whatever it took to hear him sing that next line, and when my mouth finally opened, his followed suit. I lost myself in him as we sang, «...until the end of time.»

It had never really hit me before, but those five simple words meant so much more for us than for most. When people say they will love you until the end of time that time runs out quickly, or expires as we do, but here with Edward, those words have such a stronger meaning. I am going to be with him until the end of time; we would love each other for all eternity, and as the goofy grin broke out on my face, Edward's melodic voice broke through my reverie, «Bella, my love, would you please sing with me?» I was dazzled by his eyes and just how close he really was to me.

My mind reeled, and I knew I could not feign innocence and claim to not know the song, Moulin Rouge is a favorite of mine, and nearly every girl knows _Come What May._ «Edward, my voice is hardly suitable for the part of Satine.» I pleaded, but to no avail as he just replied, «I think it is perfect my love, parfait ma chérie.» I couldn't refuse him any longer, and Edward, sensing this, put his fingers to the ivory keys and began to play. 

Edward began to sing, his striking gaze never leaving my face for a moment, «Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before...» His hand came up to gently caress my cheek as he continued, «...want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more; listen to my heart, can you hear it sings; telling me to give you everything; seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time.» 

I could feel every emotion he put into those words and I knew they were meant for me, my smile widened further as he sang, «Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day.» He looked at me, and my heart forced my mouth to open before my head could interfere, and, although timidly at first, I began to sing to him, «Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace; suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste; it all revolves around you.» 

He picked up my hand and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance as he joined in with me, «And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide; sing out this song and I'll be there by your side; storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,» I sang out to him, «but I love you,» I heard him echo me with, «I love you,» My heart soared as together we sang, «until the end of time.» Our eyes locked together and the music took on a life of its own as it flowed from our hearts, «Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day; Oh come what may, come what may, I will love you...» 

The words seemed to have just the right fit as they flowed out over my lips, «Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...» After the briefest of pauses, «Come what may,» Edward sang. «Come what may,» I followed. And, just as I thought my heart might explode in my chest, we sang in unison, «I will love you until my dying day.» 

I could feel his love for me pouring out as he wrapped me in his strong embrace once more. «I intend for that day to be a long, long time from now; you and I have all eternity to be together; I will love you until the end of time.» He whispered that promise in my ear and sealed it with his kiss. I gazed up at his heavenly face to find my favorite crooked grin on it, and I felt my smile widen at that. How could I have known that dazzling spark in his eyes was part of a grand plan, one which also included the duet of _Come What May_ by Edward and I?


End file.
